


Different in Ways Unimaginable

by pan_demic



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, And also mikey is the one who went missing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BASICALLY SAINW BUT ROTTMNT, Bad End Turtles, Gen, MOSTLY serious fic, Mikey is a little shit, Villain Donatello, Villain Leonardo, Villain Raphael, Writer does not know what she is doing!!, amnesia? maybe, baby bois become evil, die a hero, except Mikey, god the boys are so ooc, no Tcest, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain :), probably too edgy LMAO, tags are a mess, tcesters BEGONE please?, they wanna kill baby boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_demic/pseuds/pan_demic
Summary: When Mikey accidentally gets sent through a portal to a grim unforgiving future, it's up to him to change it... or maybe that's too much to ask from a 13-year-old kid. Still, he has to at least find a way back home, but with everyone so unwilling to help, will he make it back at all?A Mikeycentric-fic for a best-friend who loves angst just as much as me. :)
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Different in Ways Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellishz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellishz/gifts).



> This was actually inspired by a Tumblr post, one which I cannot recall because my memory sucks. Though it was inspired, I did not rip off of it, and a lot of stuff was changed, though the core idea still remains. Basically this fic exists because I fricking love angst and love bad end futures and what-if scenarios. English is not my first language, but I do try my best to spot typos and fix my grammar.
> 
> Please do mind the tags, there will be death and gore. This is the first time I've tried something like this, so I'm not sure what tags are proper, but this is probably not for the faint of heart, or for those who just want a light-hearted read.
> 
> Anywho, if none of the tags bother you, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Mikey did not like this!

He did not like this one bit!!!

His legs had already started to ache from overexertion as he kept running and running. He looks back for a moment, only to see purple tentacles swarm and chase behind him. He picks up the pace, screaming as a rogue tentacle sprouted from the wall, barely missing his head as he leaps forwards, unwillingly flipping in the air thrice before landing face-first onto the cement floor.

He coughs out the dust that he accidentally swallowed, sputtering it out in a wheeze. His eyes, wide and contracted, looked around for an escape in a hurry. Oh no... it was a dead end.

He had to _hide_! Before-

"I didn't know there were more of us. This will be a perfect opportunity to study one's body that is like my own. Perhaps it could even be the final missing ingredient in perfecting the clones. Either way, it's going to be quite enjoyable ripping into you, you little _thief_." The voice was deep, growling, and had sounded raw as if it had been unused in a long time, but Mikey knew the source of that voice like the back of his hand! Though the humanoid-like android it came out of, he wasn't quite as certain.

When Mikey says 'humanoid', he was being generous; the robot's figure is bulky, but only because of the armor surrounding it, with spiky protrusions running along its arms and its legs, along with its back, looking more like a tiny Godzilla than a human. Its face was turtle-like, with a sharp metal beak connected onto futuristic-looking screws fit into the sides of its head. Though with the mass of it, it seemed to be more of a guard-type than a flexible fighter, may be used for intimidation? Although the tentacles accompanying it covered whatever weakness Mikey could've exploited at the moment. Its red eyes glowed brightly, strikingly so as it seemed to study the other as if he was an ant under a microscope — although a mutant turtle was probably way more interesting than an ant.

Suffice to say, Mikey was _scared_. Woah, _suffice,_ Donnie would be proud of him for using such a word — except maybe the tiny fact that HE WAS TRYING TO _MURDER MIKEY RIGHT NOW_.

"Donnie wait! I'm your _brother_ , you wouldn't hurt a bro right!!" Mikey pleads, his puppy dog eyes put on, but he yelps when the purple appendages snap and take hold of him, quite tightly with no hesitation. The other voice behind the speakers just scoffs, and Mikey could even hear him growling under bated breath.

"I have no more brothers."

"What!? Okay, Donnie _snap_ out of it!! I- I didn't even steal anything-" Just then the silver bracelet falls from where he stuffs it in his pouch, clanking onto the cemented floor, beeping and flashing red in alarm. Mikey's face turns red, maybe even a little embarrassed. "Okay, I MAY have been a little curious, but you have so many cool gadgets and- EEP!!"

The metal head — oooh, that's a nice name for a robot- FOCUS MIKEY — stalks closer and closer as Mikey starts trembling in his tight hold, so much so that he instinctively sticks his head into his plastron, awaiting certain doom.

Now, you may be wondering: what the actual _heck_ is going on here?

**Well, it all starts that morning in the lair...**

Mikey had woken up early today. Well, he always did wake up before any of his brothers; it was his job as the designated cook of thefamily. But today, it was way earlier than usual.

Maybe it was the bed, or the non-working conditioner, or Raph's snoring that ticked him off, or maybe it was the itch at the back of his head that something was wrong that had been bothering him since the past week, but there was no denying that he was in a really bad mood.

He tries to just go back to sleep and hope his mood is better then,but his shell was aching, and his tum-tum was growling, and he takes it as a sign that he should probably get out of bed now since he'd probably just waste time trying to sleep. And he refused to have to handle three hungry brothers and a dad pestering him about not making breakfast later. Not today.

Maybe cooking something will cool him off, he thinks as he makes his way to the kitchen. It always did relax him.

It takes him three burnt pancakes to find out that the stove isn't even working correctly. The problem couldn't be him, right? He's beendoing this for almost 7 years now! He groans, slouching, and crossing his arms angrily. He has to ask Donnie to fix it which means it could either take a few minutes (if he could even wake up that night owl -night turtle? Either way he always stays up late and passes out with the tablet still running his show!) to a few days if he doesn't prioritize eating over polishing the sculpture of his face.

He just sulks as he settles for some cereal instead, being reminded by his empty belly that he needed something to munch on before starting the day.

Raph comes in next, after a few minutes of him sulking in silence and eating cereal, lazily shuffling into the kitchen, before noticing the lack of food, then looked around, spotting Mikey.

"You haven't made breakfast yet, Mike?"

Great, now he's at fault for satiating his stomach! "The oven's broken." He mumbles through a mouthful of Cracker Oat's cereal,his face not exactly hiding his grumpy mood.

"Oh. Uh. Why don't you ask Donnie to fix it, then?" He asks, before biting his beak shut seeing the annoyed glare Mikey passes him, though the younger hadn't mean to make it so scathing. "Right, uh, heh, I'll... I'll go get him." He mumbles, still a little sleepy but picks up on the irritation present on the box turtle’s face, backing off before the smaller mutant could snap at him (which was quite the irony when considering their species), and went to pick up their brother.

Donnie comes in a second later, looking confused and just out of bed. His eye bags strung down, dark forest green contrasting the lighter tones of his scales.

"Uhhh, what is the problem again, that Raph had to wake me up this early?"He asks dryly, and even a little bitter at this inconvenience, his voice tired and words slurred as he kneels in front of the electrical oven, checking around — he hasn't any gear on, or his mask, having just been awakened by a slightly panicking big brother, slowly becoming soberer by the second.

It had been a gift April gave them after seeing the sorry state of their oven, moldy and barely working, needing to be clicked thrice to turn on and would occasionally stop working for no apparent reason (no matter how many times Donnie took it apart. 'Just an old junk of metal, nearing the end of its life span.'The purple banded brother had angrily stated, refusing to admit he couldn't fix it). She had been saving up until Christmas, and when she finally brought it to the lair, no one could keep themselves from bawling — or shedding a single dramatic tear in Donnie's case — due to the incredibly thoughtful gift. No more raw lunch or burnt food, they kept mumbling as they bear-hugged April. And now it wasn't working right.

"It burnt the pancakes! Thrice!!" His complaint comes off snappish, and temperamental, completely out of character for the usually cheerful turtle. "And you're sure it wasn't cuz you set the temperatures too high again? You know how forgetful and easily distracted you c-"

"That was ONE TIME, Donatello!! I’m not as stupid as you think I am!" His voice spiked, and the turtle flinches so hard that he almost falls onto his shell, obviously not expecting the other to suddenly shout like that. Raph helps him steady himself as the turtle looked at the other with wide red eyes, shaken up at being caught off guard.

“Mikey, calm down.” Raph inserts himself into the conversation, trying to stop any conflict from arising from the tense atmosphere the room has become. “Donnie just wants to know everything before he can fix it! Isn’t that right, Don’?” The snapper asks the teen still trying to balance himself in his arms, who turns to him, blinking rapidly as if trying to process what just happened.

"I- I..." The softshell coughs, quickly recovering and pretended that he wasn't taken by surprise. "Okay then, I'll take it apart and see what the problem is." He says as he unplugs then picks it up, straightening his back, and taking a small gander to send a questioning look at Raph, and then at Mikey before walking away, disappearing around the corner, and presumably back to his lab, leaving the red-clad brother behind to deal with the moody youngest. There is a silence that hangs on the air, both not saying a word, either from not knowing what to say or not having anything to say.

"So Mike, you wanna talk about this... attitude you’re having? Any reason why you’re actin’ like this whole situation." He asks, motioning to his brother’s angry frown, hunched back, and crossed arms.

He just grunts, pushing the bowl away roughly and walking out, past his brother who instinctively sidestepped as to not block the exit. Raph knew from personal experience that a mad Mikey was a Mikey you didn’t wanna mess with. Still, he couldn’t just leave him like that... he sighs, before turning his attention to the leftovers, putting them in the fridge and following after him.

Ugh, just what I need, Mikey thought, a hovering nosy older brother.

"You're in a bad mood, I get it, I get bad moods too, but if there'sanything I can do to help make ya' feel better, I'm here, okay?" Mikey stops dead in his tracks, turns around, and jabs a finger into the other's plastron, making him stagger backward, shocked.

"You know, what would actually make me feel way better? You _leaving_ me alone!" He growls, and before the other could respond, he runs away to his room, only faintly taking note of the rough voice of his oldest brother calling out for him.

Stupid Raph. God, he wished he'd just get off Mikey's case for once and left him alone!

The moment he steps into his room, he clambers onto the hammock and stuffs his face into a pillow and let out a frustrated shout into it, before shifting onto his shell and laid there unmoving, as he glared at the lights high strung above his head. He remembered putting them up with the help of his brothers, Raph had let him ride on his shoulders as he nailed them to the wall and Donnie, along with Leo, had set up an electrical outlet to stick the wire in. But he was too mad right now to be cheered up by the bright memory, only getting more and more irritated by it. After a few minutes of silence, and him sulking into his pillow,he hears soft mutters right outside.

Finally, he hears a muffled "Don't worry, Leon's got this," and he groans as he retreats into his shell completely, usually a sign that he was unwilling to talk to any of them.

"Mikey? Mike, I'm coming in, 'kay? S'me, Leo, you probably already knew that, though."

Ughhhhhh, of course, Raph would send Leo.

Second oldest or whatever. Mikey just wanted to be left alone, though. WHY couldn't they respect that!? They also had bad days!! And Mikey always left them alone until they felt better, and only then would he try to cheer them up! So why can't they just quit it!?

He doesn't respond, but it doesn't deter his older brother, as he hears the footsteps get louder until they stop, right beside the silent turtle. "Hey... bud. You feeling okay?" He starts, and Mikey already knows where this is going, he's heard the same speech over and over, and on another day it would've probably worked, but he doesn't want to hear it right now!

"NO!! Go away, I know Raph sent you!!" His voice echoes loudly around him, even slightly makes his earlobes ring from the feedback as he grits his teeth, now more irritated than ever.

"Mikey, I just want to talk. Raph- Raph’s not even here." He... wasn’t? Oh... The hand on his shell, makes him falter a little. “What’s this really about? I’m all ears.”

After a moment of hushed pondering whether he should take the bait or not, he hesitantly does. “It’s just- its nothing. The pancakes got burnt and Donnie said it was probably me, and Raph kept bothering me, and- UGH. Its nothing.”

“You know, from what I’m hearing this all could be resolved if you just talked to us.”

_Us..?_

With that, the anger easily roared back to life, as he pops out, making the other flinch back in surprise. His eyes flicker to Raph who was standing right outside, alarmed. He was lying to make Mikey feel better- no, to make Mikey look like an idiot.

“Mike, calm down, okay? Yeah, he lied, but only cuz’ he knew you wouldn’t wanna talk if I was here. I get it, you're stressed, and you need-"

Today, he had been irritable. And it was building up, and up, and up until...

"No, I am NOT going to calm down, okay!? You don't know what I need! I just wanted to be alone, but NO,you guys can never respect that!! You all think that I- I’m just this happy-go-lucky caricature all the time, a walking cartoon! Someone who needs to be watched over all the time or I’ll royally mess up everything, some kind of idiot, some kind-some kind of joke!" Mikey yelled, unable to keep it all in anymore. "I can be mad too, I have feelings too, and sometimes I just want to be away from you guys!! You all are so- so annoying sometimes!! Just GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"He shouted he had been walking forwards until he shoved his older brother out of his room entirely, the slider landing on his shell right outside the tube.

It all burst out, like a blazing hot inferno. A volcano, finally bursting, throwing lava and magma, and rocks. He hadn't known _why_ exactly he had been so mad today. He had a bad feeling since a week ago, and it had messed with him, nagging at his mind the past few days. And everyone- everyone just seemed so- so aggravating to be with!

He looked up, glaring sharp daggers at all three of them (Donnie had arrived at some point, too curious not to see what was going on with the shouting contest); Leo looked concerned, and a little frightful. Raph had a hardened frown, although his worry easily seeped out (he was always so bad at hiding his emotions), and Donnie just... had his eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to figure out some sort of puzzle. All of them... all of their expressions only furthered to infuriate him more.

"Mikey..." Raph's voice was tense — in fact, everyone was — as he stepped forwards, hiding Leo's fallen form, and it finally registered to Mikey what he had done. Shame and guilt throbbed in his chest as he took a step back, gulping and nervously looked at his older brothers. Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting to the orange-clad brother. "It's alright. We know you didn't mean it."

"Go away." His hands balled into fists, tears threatening to spill out from his eyes at any moment as he wiped his eyes quickly.

The bad feeling had come back full force, making him feel a little dizzy as he stumbled backward and instinctually put a hand on his head to balance himself.

"Mikey, stop being so immature-" Donnie piped up this time, but Raph sent a glare his way, shutting him up before he could say anymore. But the damage had been done. _Immature_. It struck a nerve within him, and despite his splitting headache, his voice raised to a high pitched scream.

"GO! AWAY!" He shouted as he fell to his knees and covered his face, the headache squeezing his mind, along with the wrath he had been feeling ever since the morning. He retreated into his shell and didn't come out, even when he could no longer hear his brothers.

It was a while until he finally got up. Minutes... Hours... He didn't know. He didn't get out until the headache finally passed. His legs were asleep His eyes were red and blotchy, and his figure trembling a little as he sniffled, wiping the remaining tears — and embarrassingly the snot that started to drip from his nose — away from his cheeks as he looked around. The room was empty aside from himself, the whole lair silent... has been for a while.

He stumbles outside, trying to walk off the static-y feeling in his legs. Where _was_ everybody?

He groans, feeling regret curl up in his stomach and writhe like a snake. Why did he say all that stuff? Ugh, he hasn't been feeling himself the whole week...

He shakes his head. He gotta find a way to make it up to them... all they wanted to do was cheer him up. Then he hurt Leo. The guilt started to come back tenfold as he looked over to the spot where he had pushed the red-eared slider. Pondering on whether he should just go back to sleep — seeing as how all the crying he's done had made him sleepy — his stomach had unexpectedly started to growl in protest, surprising him with how loud it was, being the only sound echoing across the still very silent lair.

Oh man, in all the hullabaloo, he'd forgotten that he hadn't eaten at all today.

When he gets to the kitchen though, he still finds nobody. Getting a little nervous, he approaches the fridge only to find a small note attached:

_**Left for a mission,** _

_**~~WILL~~ we will BE BACK SOON.  
** _

_**\- Love RAPH, Leo, Donnie  
** _

Any guilt he'd felt had been squashed down in that instant as a fit of familiar anger blazed back to life. They LEFT without telling him!?

In an instant, his hunger had been forgotten in favor of getting revenge on his brothers.

Normally he would be a little upset but understood that they were just looking out for him, and went to either draw in his room or join his dad in watching TV.

But today wasn't "normal".

Feeling particularly nasty, he easily made up a few plans in his head to retaliate, and show his older brothers how immature he can really be. He scampers back to his room and collects a few items: a sack and some rope, some markers, some leftover sticker pads from his coloring books, and spray paint. Quickly, he runs off again, this time to Leo's room. The orange-clad turtle wastes no time, they could be back any minute, and he didn't want to talk to any of them yet. His face is scrunched up and he moves silently, as not to attract any unwanted attention.

He opened the empty sack and threw all Leo's figurines and action figures into the sack and roped it close tightly. Then he pulled out his markers, and began vandalizing his brother's posters, putting fake mustaches on their faces, and putting devil horns, and other nasty things he could draw. He takes out his sticker pad and puts random stickers all over his television set, before grabbing the sack and hiding it in a nearby sewage pipe.

Next, he raids Raph's room.

Grabbing all the dry towels, he dumps all of them into the sewer waters with no hesitation and pulls out his spray cans, covering the weights' numbers, and even grabbed the trash can and threw it all over his room, before running off again.

Standing right outside Donnie's room, Mikey let out a little growl.

Immature, huh?

He brandished his spray cans like a weapon and entered, starting to spray his tech, forming a huge, red **'DONNIE SUCKS'** graffiti sign all over his battle shells, that you could easily see if you had your shell to the wall. His eyes glance over at the unfinished gadgets, all sitting there innocently. Totally waiting for Mikey to get his grubby hands on them.

The tech-obsessed brother had told them not to touch things at the lab, especially his precious inventions.

Too bad for him, when the cat is away, the... the turtle comes out to play? Mikey kind of forgot the rest. Still, he eagerly picks up a silver bracelet, glinting shinily against the light. He looked around before wearing it on his wrist 'ooh'ing at how pretty it was.

Then something else caught his attention.

It was a tiny box looking contraption, as big as a Rubix cube, with tons of different colored shapes and patterns decorating it's black sleek looking metallic design. It looked... futuristic? Either way, all of his attention was now on the tiny contraption in his hands.

He remembered this. They had gotten this in a mission around a week ago, a day before the stupid migraines started.

He settled onto Donnie's chair and looked it over. Turning one side, it began glowing, and... and it was like he knew what to do next.

It was almost like it... spoke to him?

Wow, Mikey must be losing his mind. A cube talking to him? Donnie would call him looney. He sighs, what was he doing? He should just get some sleep. He put the cube down, and the glowing had curiously stopped when his hand left it. But the moment he stood up, the headache came back full force along with it, pounding at his head, and he fell back down dizzily.

"What the..." His eyes went back to the cube, dimly starting to glow again, as if beckoning him to use it. He sighed, picking it up again. Might as well get this over with.

His hands moved to snatch it from the table, and he _knows_ what to do.

Left side. Swiped right.

Right arrow.

Right, Right.

Left.

Wait...

These were star constellations!

Which was odd... he didn't know anything about star constellations before, only how pretty they were up in the night sky.

But... but he knew the names of these ones, somehow.

Right. Right, right. Middle. Up.

The stars glowed brightly once they connected.

Andromeda.

Left. Right. Left. Up. Left. Up. Left.

Orion. _  
_

Right. Left. Middle. Right. Down.

Ursa Minor, on one side.

Ursa Major, on the other.

Left. Left. Left. Right.

Lyra.

One last... Down.

And finally...

 _Cassiopeia_.

He places the cube down, satisfied that the aching in his head was finally done, slowly stood up and started walking out of the room, yawning and stretching, wanting to just go get some rest. Now that the pain was gone, he finally sees how badly he's messed up with the graffiti and the pranks. But still... his body ached and begged for him to just go get some sleep, and so he decided to just apologize tomorrow.

When suddenly... the room turned green. Well, not the room... the lights...

His eyes went wide as he turned, to look behind him seeing a spiraling toxic green egg-shaped... portal.

How'd he know that?

He shook his head, his eyes somehow growing wider, as he started hyperventilating, turning on his heel and starting to run. He sees the items around him start floating, and he turns a corner, seeing the outside of the room.

Almost there..!

Suddenly, he felt something grab his leg, pulling at him and as he tries to grab onto something, anything- _  
_

"Someone, HELP!! _Anyone!?_ " He shouted out.

But he was alone.

He lets out a terrified shriek, before being dragged into the portal and seeing green before it shut close with a zip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to do a little narration thingy at the beginning like in the 2k3 series! I... probably failed!
> 
> Still, trying to set up the mood for this fic is pretty hard. Hope you bear with me for the next few episodes!


End file.
